I Hate My Private Teacher
by Yanagi Xenophellish Hinagiku
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata membenci guru privatnya, Uchiha Sasuke. Apa yang sebenarnya membuat Hinata membencinya? RnR PLEASEEEEE. Oneshot


**I Hate My Private Theacer**

* * *

**SasuHina Fanfiction**

**Oneshot, Drable, Ficlet**

**WARNING : ABAL, EYD, TYPOS, OOC tingkat dewa garing, cerita pasaran**

**Cerita ini hanyalah fiksi belaka. Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan dalam cerita**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**HINATA P.O.V**

* * *

Waktu seakan berhenri ketika pria tinggi berambut gelap masuk ke kamarku. Duduk di depannya selama satu jam membuatku bosan. Dia hanya diam sedangkan aku sibuk dengan pemikiranku sambil memandang 10 soal matematika yang ia hadapkan padaku.

Pria berambut gelap ini adalah guru privatku yang baru. Karena ujian akhir sekolah mulai dekat, ayahku sibuk sendiri mencarikan guru privat untuk pelajaran matematika, ya aku memang lemah dengan mata pelajaran ini. Sudah rahasia umum kalau matematika adalah pelajaran paling sulit. Sudah beberapa guru dipilihkan ayah untukku tapi aku selalu menolaknya dengan berbagai alasan. Kurang _smart _lah, terlalu serius lah, dan ini itu, namun tampaknya semua alibiku sudah terbaca jelas oleh ayahku. Pada akhirnya aku harus menurutinya tanpa tapi yang memilihkan seseorang yang sebenarnya amat sangat sempurna.

Uchiha Sasuke, mahasiswa kesayangan ayahku dari fakultas kedokteran Universitas Tokyo. Pria berwatak dingin, sama sekali tidak ramah, tampak galak dan membosankan. Walaupun sulit untuk mengakuinya dan terlalu munafik jika membantah kalau dia ini memiliki fisik yang sempurna. Sejauh mataku bias melihat.

Diantara kami terdapat sebuah meja kayu setinggi dadaku yang di atasnya terdapat buku-buku berserakan. Karena terlalu bosannya aku hanya memutar-mutar pensil mekanikku di atas meja. Belum ada satupun soal yang kukerjakan.

"Aku bosan," ujarku sambil menghela nafas. Kuhempaskan pensilku di atas tumpukan buku. Bibirku mengerucut tanda aku sudah berada di ambang batas kesabaranku. Pria di depanku menurunkan buku yang ia baca yang semula menutupi wajahnya dari penglihatanku.

"Seputih salju," cibirnya sambil mengarahkan pandangannya pada kertac yang seharusnya penuh dengan coretan itu.

"Aku bosan karena ada kau. Kau menyebalkan dan aku sangat benci," ucapku sampil menatap iris onyx itu dengan pandangan tajam. Sedangkan pria itu malah mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sudah berapa kali kau mengucapkan kalimat itu, heh?" pertanyaan retoris terlontar dari mulut tajamnya. Pria itu membalas tatapan tajam ku dengan pandangan intens yang membuatku risih. Sebelum aku terpesona terhadap pesonanya aku langsung mengarahkan pandanganku ke objek lain. Entah kenapa aku masih merasa dia memandangiku dan membuatku berdegup.

"Aku membencimu, dasar perusak suasana," gerutuku. Pria itu semakin menajamkan tatapannya padaku. Mungkin aku sudah terkapar di UGD jika tatapannya itu adalah pisau yang berhasil… menembus hatiku. Tatapan matanya membuatku salah tingkah.

Secepat kilat aku sambar buku dan pensilku kembali sambil mengalihkan posisi dudukku menghadap ke jendela kemudian kembali menekuni soal matematika yang sama sekali aku tidak tahu harus kujawab dengan jawaban apa. Aku benar-benar membenci orang ini. Ingin rasanya aku menggigit telinganya sampai putus.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK ON**_

Ayah memarahiku habis-habisan karena nilai merah muncul dengan anggun di raporku pada pelajaran matematika. Bagaimanapun aku adalah anak perempuan seorang profesor di Universitas Tokyo. Aku yankin ayah memarahiku karena dia tidak kuat menanggung malu. Tapi aku tidak sebodoh yang kalian kira. Aku selalu unggul di segala hal tapi aku merasa termajinalkan oleh pelajaran matematika.

"Hinata, Ayah akan mencarikan guru privat yang terbaik untukmu," ujar ayahku setelah menceramahiku dengan wejangan-wejangannya. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk sambil mendengar omelannya daripada aku harus mendengar kabar kalau ayah dilarikan ke UGD setelah mendengar anak putrinya melawan kata-katanya.

"Mulai besok, kau sudah mulai les privat. Ujian sudah mulai dekat. Ayah harap kau mengerti maksud Ayah," ujar Hyuuga Hiashi pada anaknya. Mendengar penuturan ayahnya, Hinata langsung menegapkan tubuhnya, matanya membulat tanda terkejut.

"Ta-tapi, besok festival tanabata. Ayah sudh janji kalau kita akan pergi ke festival itu," ayahku adalah orang sibuk. Setelah seharian mengajar, dia juga harus meneruskan penelitian karya ilmiahnya. Jadi kenapa saat aku dan ayah akan jalan-jalan haru ada les matematika? Argh! Matilah kau Hyuuga Hinata.

Esok harinya. Tanggal 7 bulan 7 tahun 2007 pukul 7.07, guru privat yang dijanjikan ayahku benar-benar datang. Dilihat dari segi wajah dia sangatlah tampan, masih muda dan… ini kesempatanku untuk merayunya. Anak muda pasti mengerti penderitaan anak muda kan? Jadi setidaknya aku akan meminta ijin untuk memberiku dispensasi agar hari ini les DITUNDA! Setelah memperkenalkan dia padaku, ayah meninggalkan kami.

"Um… Uchiha san," panggilku seramah dan sehalus yang kubisa.

"Sensei," ujarnya ketus tanpa melihat ke arahku. Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. Dari kat-kata yang dia ucapkan di ingin sekali agar aku memanggilnya Sensei.

"A-ano.. bagaimana kalau.." ucapku tapi langsung dipotong olehnya.

"Kerjakan soal di halaman 48 romawi I, sebisamu," ujarnya sambil memberikan buku berjudul MATEMATIKA PRAKTIS kepadaku.

'Apa ini yang disebut praktis? Buku setebal empat sentimeter ini disebut praktis?'

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

* * *

"Sasuke," panggilku pada pria itu.

"_Sensei,_" ucapnya tajam.

"Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu?" tanyaku tajam.

"Umurmu 17 tahun," jawab Sasuke.

"Kau 20 tahun," sanggahku.

"Aku guru privatmu," katanya tidak mau mengalah.

"Kau mahasiswa ayahku," ucapku dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Terserah," sepertinya dia sengaja mengalah padaku. Sepertinya dia marah. Entah mengapa ekspresi marahnya sangat lucu membuatku ingin tertawa.

"Diam! Kugigit telingamu jika kau tidak bisa diam," ucapnya sambil meletakkan buku rumus sakunya dengan kasar ke atas mejaku, aku sempat tersentak.

"He-hey! Kau meniruucapanku. Kau harus membayar denda sewa," ujarku sambil berdiri berkacak pinggang. Sasuke juga tiba-tiba berdiri. Membuatku semakin gugup saja. Mata kami saling melotot. Persis sekali seperti anak kecil yang berebut permen lolli. Tapi tiba-toba senyum seringai khas rubah kelaparan muncul di bibirnya.

"Belum pernah merasakan telingamu digigit kan?" Tanya Sasuke membuatku menutup kedua telingaku dengan kedua tanganku secara otomatis. Sasuke mulai berjalan mendekatiku perlahan sedangkan aku melangkah mundur untuk menghindarinya.

"_Kyaaa!_" aku berlari menuju beranda kamarku sambil melempar bantal dan guling yang setia menemaniku belajar. Aku mulai terpojok dan dia semakin mempersempit karak di antara kami.

Hup. Dia mengurungku di antara pagar pembatas dan dirinya.

"Mau lari kemana?" Tanya Sasuke tepat di telingaku. Sangat dekat, dekat sekali. Sampai-sampai aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya lewat hidung, mengesap aroma pinus yang menguar dari bajunya membuat jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kau berdebar ya? Atau mungkin rasa bencimu mulai berubah menjadi suka? Kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Sasuke. Aku masih belum menjawab. Aku yakin dia pasti menyeringai lebar karena berhasil membuat pipiku merah.

"Ja-jangan be-bercanda, a-aku membencimu," ujarku terbata.

"Bohong, suka, " ujar Sasuke kemudian memelukku dengan hangat.

"Hanya dalam mimpimu saja," ujar Hinata menahan rona merah di pipinya.

Perlahan pelukan Sasuke padanya mengendor. Entah mengapa aku merasa sangat kecewa. Ada sesuatu yang hilang. Ia sekarang berdiri di sampingku sambil mendonagk kea rah langit malam berbintang. Sesekali rambutnya bergoyang searah hembusan angin. Ia membiarkan angin malam menyapu setiap lekuk wajahnya yang tampan.

"Hinata," panggilnya padaku. Aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku padanya.

"Kenapa kau membenciku?" tanyanya padaku. Aku mengernyit lalu memiringkan kepalaku dengan pose berpikir.

"Karena kau menghancurkan rencana jalan-jalanku bersama ayah, sebulan yang lalu dan aku tidak suka itu," ujarku sambil menundukkan wajahku. Mendadak Sasuke tertawa.

"Kau manja sekali," komentar Sasuke sukses membuatku malu. kata-katanya semakin membuatku jengkel.

Aku menoleh ke aranya sambil melempar tatapan kematian. Karena jengkelnya aku menarik kepalanya dan semakin mendekatkan bibirku pada telinganya untuk mempermudah aksesku untuk menggigit telinga Sasuke. Namun ketika jarak kami sudah dekat tiba-tiba dia menoleh ke arahku sehingga…

* * *

**END**

* * *

Halooo…. Ketemu lagi dengan Author paling geje…

Hahahaha sekian persembahan dari saya, maaf jika ceritanya terlalu biasa.

Kritik dan sarannya yang membangun ditunggu lo

Jangan lupa TINGGALKAN JEJAK DI KOTAK REVIEW!

* * *

**Yanagi X Hinagiku**

**Lizy94**


End file.
